


Little Tingling Warm Spots

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Series: Femslashfics (2018) [64]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mostly Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 23:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17192330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Maria melted under Pepper's touch.





	Little Tingling Warm Spots

**Author's Note:**

> For snax0 on dreamwidth, to the prompt, _maria hill/pepper potts + kiss on the neck_

Maria sits on the floor with her head bowed slightly and eyes closed as Pepper gently massages the tense muscles in her neck. Maria had nearly turned down the offer when she had come home and found Pepper home waiting for her.

She'd wanted to deny Pepper's request, but she had seen the earnestly hopeful look in Pepper's expression and found it hard to deny her in the first place. 

Pepper's lips gently on the back of her neck – kissing little tingling warm spots into the skin –, makes Maria blink once in surprise before she gently reaches back to squeeze her right wrist gently.

Pepper smiles against the back of her neck.


End file.
